It is observed that many designs of stand-off devices are known.
For instance in WO2009/019162 a telescopic ladder is shown with a stand off arm assembly being telescopically inserted in the upper end of each of the tubular stile members of the upper ladder section. Each stand off arm assembly here includes an integral bent component. Slidable latching members, each equipped with a pin, are mounted on the uppermost rung. The stand off arms have a series of holes at different positions, allowing to bring each stand off arm in a variety of positions and secure the selected position by sliding the latching member outwards and inserting the pin through the hole.